parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story
We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story is a 1993 American animated science fantasy adventure family film, produced by Steven Spielberg's Amblimation for Amblin Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures. It was based on the 1987 Hudson Talbott children's book of the same name, which was narrated from the perspective of the main character, a Tyrannosaurus rex named Rex. The film starring the voice talents of John Goodman, Jay Leno, Walter Cronkite, Julia Child, and Martin Short. Summary Plot In present-day New York City, an Eastern bluebird named Buster (Blaze Berdahl) runs away from his siblings and he meets an intelligent, orange-colored Tyrannosaurus named Rex, who is playing golf. He explains to Buster that he was once a ravaging dinosaur, and proceeds to tell his personal story. In a prehistoric forest, Rex is terrorizing other dinosaurs when a spaceship lands on Earth. Rex is captured and is given "Brain Grain", a special breakfast cereal that vastly increases Rex's intelligence. Rex is given his nameand introduced to other dinosaurs that have been fed Brain Grain: a blue Triceratops named Woog, a purple Pteranodon named Elsa and a green Parasaurolophus named Dweeb. They soon meet Captain Neweyes, the inventor of Brain Grain, who reveals his goal of allowing the children of the present time to see real dinosaurs, fulfilling their biggest wishes. He plans to take them to Doctor Julia Bleeb who will guide them to the American Museum of Natural History. He also warns them to avoid Professor Screweyes, his insane brother. Neweyes drops the dinosaurs off in the Hudson River in the present day, but they are unable to meet with Bleeb. Instead, they meet a young boy named Louie, who plans on running away to join the circus. Louie agrees to help the dinosaurs. Louie soon encounters a girl named Cecilia, who is miserable with her life because of her neglectful parents. She agrees to run away with Louie and help the dinosaurs. To prevent mass panic, Louie decides that the dinosaurs need to stay hidden during their journey to the museum. He disguises them as floats in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. During the parade, Rex hears all the children wishing to see real dinosaurs, so he starts to sing "Roll Back the Rock (To the Dawn of Time)". When he sees the Apatosaurus balloon coming out in the parade however, Rex mistakes it for being real and hand shakes it too tight with his claws, causing its air sealer to pop open. The balloon runs out of air and falls on the dinosaurs, who are otherwise unharmed. When the audience realizes that live dinosaurs are among them, they fly into a panic and the dinosaurs escape and flee to Central Park. Meanwhile, Louie and Cecilia meet Screweyes, who is running his "Eccentric Circus". Unaware of Screweyes' sinister nature, the children sign a contract to perform in his circus troupe. However, when the dinosaurs arrive at the circus, Screweyes explains that he delights in scaring people and believes that the dinosaurs would make a great addition to his circus. Using his "Brain Drain", which are pills that are the polar opposite of his brother's Brain Grain, Screweyes devolves Louie and Cecilia into chimpanzees. When he offers the dinosaurs to consume the pills and join his circus, they reluctantly accept and Screweyes releases Louie and Cecilia. As the kids awake the next morning, they are greeted by a circus clown named Stubbs. Upon seeing the dinosaurs returned to their natural savage states, Louie and Cecilia, with the help of Stubbs, plan to sneak into the night's show and save the dinosaurs. Screweyes says he can control the now-savage Rex, and proceeds to hypnotize him. Everyone watching the show gets frightened during the performance, and many run away. However, a crow activated the flare lights, breaking Rex out of the trance on purpose. The savage Rex realizes he has been tricked, becomes enraged and tries to attack Screweyes. However, Louie steps in and desperately tells Rex that killing Screweyes will not be worth it; these impassioned pleas serve to return the dinosaurs to their kind and friendly natures. A moment later, Captain Neweyes arrives in his ship and congratulates Louie and Cecilia, who proceed to kiss in front of a whole crowd of people. Stubbs announces his resignation from Screweyes' employ. Neweyes, Louie, Cecilia and the dinosaurs board the aircraft, leaving Screweyes to be swarmed upon by the crows. The dinosaurs spend the rest of their days in the museum, allowing children to see live dinosaurs, fulfilling their wishes. Meanwhile, Louie and Cecilia reconcile with their respective parents, and the two become a couple. In the present, Rex returns Buster to his family before leaving for the museum. Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition (Guilmon's Team) Digimon (Digital Monsters) * Guilmon (ギルモン Girumon): A reptile-type, rookie Digimon. ** Growlmon (グラウモン Guraumon, Growmon): Guilmon's champion form, a Dinosaur-type Digimon. ** WarGrowlmon (メガログラウモン Megaroguraumon, MegaloGrowmon): Guilmon's ultimate form, a Cyborg-type Digimon. * Terriermon (テリアモン Teriamon): A one-horned half bunny, half dog type, rookie Digimon and twin sibling of Lopmon. He and Lopmon were former members of Veemon's Digi-Squad, and are now members of Guilmon's Digi-Squad. ** Gargomon (ガルゴモン Garugomon, Galgomon): Terriermon's champion form, a Beast Man-type Digimon. ** Rapidmon (ラピッドモン): Terriermon's ultimate form, a Cyborg-type Digimon. * Lopmon (ロップモン Roppumon): A three horned half bunny, half dog type, rookie Digimon and twin sibling of Terriermon. She and Terriermon were former members of Veemon's Digi-Squad, and are now members of Guilmon's Digi-Squad. ** Antylamon (アンティラモン Antiramon, Andiramon): Lopmon's ultimate form, a Exalted Beast-type Digimon. * Renamon (レナモン) A fox-like Beast Digimon, and a rookie-level. ** Kyubimon (キュウビモン): Renamon's champion level form, a mythical Beast Digimon. ** Taomon (タオモン): Renamon's ultimate form, and a Majin Digimon. * Impmon (インプモン Inpumon): A imp-like rookie level Digimon. * Beelzemon Blast Mode (ベルゼブモン：ブラストモード Beruzebumon: Burasutomodo, Beelzebumon: Blast Mode): Impmon's mega level form. * Monodramon (モノドラモン Monodoramon): A bat-winged-like reptile Digimon and a rookie level. ** Cyberdramon (サイバードラモン Saibādoramon): Monodramon's ultimate level form. * Guardromon (ガードロモン Gādoromon): A machine-type Digimon. ** Andromon (アンドロモン): A android-type Digimon, and Guardromon's ultimate level. * MarineAngemon (マリンエンジェモン Marinenjemon, MarinAngemon): A pixie seal animal-type, mega-level Digimon. Dragon Ball Gang (ドラゴンチーム, Dragon Team) * Son Goku (or Goku for short) (孫 悟空/悟空): A half-Saiyan, half-Earthling and a main character of the series. He is formerly, but secretly known as Kakarot (カカロット Kakarotto,'' Kakarrot). ** Great Ape Goku (大猿悟空, ''Ōzaru Goku, Oozaru Goku or Great Monkey Goku): * Chi-Chi (チチ, Chichi): The princess of Fire Mountain and the daughter of the Ox-King. She is Goku's girlfriend and future bride. * Krillin (クリリン, Kuririn): * Yamcha (ヤムチャ): * Tien Shinhan (天津飯, Tenshinhan) * Chiaotzu (餃子, Chaozu) * Bulma (ブルマ): A blue-haired human with the capability of finding the Dragon Balls with the Dragon Radar and Capsules. * Oolong (ウーロン): A anthropomorphic pig with the ability to shape-shift. * Puar (プーアル, Pu-erh): An anthropomorphic cat who can also shape-shift. Supporters/Allies * Master Roshi (亀仙人武天老師, Kame-Sennin Muten Roshi): A old Turtle Hermit, and Goku and Krillin's teacher. * Fortuneteller Baba (占いババ, Uranai Baba; lit. All-Seeing Baba) * The Ghost Usher (オバケ) * Baba's Fighters (ババの戦闘機) ** Fangs the Vampire, (ドラキュラマン, Dracula Man) ** See-Through the Invisible Man (スケさん, Suke-San) ** Bandages the Mummy (ミイラくん) ** Spike the Devil Man (アックマン, Akkuman) ** Grandpa Gohan (孫悟飯, Son Gohan) * Turtle (ウミガメ, Umigame): An anthropomorphic sea turtle companion of Master Roshi. * Launch (ランチ, Lunch): A girl who undergoes a strange transformation from being good to bad whenever she sneezes. * Ox-King (牛魔王, Gyūmaō) * Dr. Brief (ブリーフ博士, Burīfu Hakase, Dr. Hakase Brief) ** Scratch (タマ, Tama) * Panchy Brief (パンチー, Panchii) * Arale Norimaki (則巻アラレ) ** Gatchan Disney Heroes * Sora * Goofy * Donald Duck Team Experiment Dinosaurs * Littlefoot * Cera * Ducky * Petrie * Spike * Chomper * Ruby * Dink * Amber * Scat * Shyler * Flapper Denver the Last Dinosaur Other Dinosaurs Other Digimon Teams Fusion Fighters: United Army * Shoutmon Digi-Squad * Agumon Digi-Squad: 02 Mode * Veemon Other Heroes/Allies The Mugen Gang ETO Rangers ThunderCats The Little Tokyo Adventure Crew Samurai Pizza Cats The New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad (Pretorius' Team) Pretorius Evil Digimon Disney Villains Nightmare Enterprises Air-Riders Pilaf Gang Foot Clan Koopa Empire King Koopa Koopalings Wario Bros. Dinosaur Villains Great Valley Green Meadow Morton Fizzback Professor Funt Nick * Curt * Scott * Rod Aliens and Monsters of the Ultra Series The Lugo Men Kamen Rider/Masked Rider Power Rangers/Super Sentai Villains Metal Heroes Villains Precure/Pretty Cure Monsters Netherworld Ghosts and Monsters Glutton Empire Other Villains/Accomplices The Jarei Monster Club (Nyanma and Mumm-Ra's Team) Nyanma Mumm-Ra Midnight Society (Tirek and Prime Evil's Team) My Little Pony Villains Hauntquarters Eggpire * Dr. Eggman Villains' Accomplices * Dora Danugi (in the Japanese Version) ** Warujan (in the Japanese Version) Songs English Version # Digimon: Digital Monsters (theme, Tamers version) - Paul Gordon (opening sequence song) # Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Times) (main title/opening credits) - Rex (John Goodman) # New York, New York - Frank Sinatra (insert song) # Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Times) - Rex (John Goodman), Growlmon (Steve Blum), Goku (Stephanie Nadolny) # ALF (theme) (insert song) # I Love Adventure (The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth) - Timmy the Tooth and Friends # Gotta Go Fast (Sonic X Theme) Norman J. Grossfeld and Russell Velazquez (insert song) # The Mask # Digimon: Digital Monsters (theme, all versions) - Paul Gordon (insert song) # Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time) - Little Richard (1st insert song for closing credits) Japanese Version # Wanna Be The Biggest Dreamer (Digimon Tamers) - (opening sequence song) # Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Times) (main title/opening credits) - Rex # New York, New York - # Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Times) - Rex, Growmon and Son Goku (both voiced by Masako Nozawa) # ALF (theme) - (insert song) # Sonic Drive (Sonic X) - Hironobu Kageyama and Hideaki Takatori (insert song) # Bouken Rockbat (theme) (Adventurous Rock-Bat) - (insert song) # The Mask # Butter-Fly (Digimon Adventure) - (insert song) Fights/Battles English Version Japanese Version Cast English Cast * Steve Blum - Guilmon/Growlmon/WarGrowlmon/Gallantmon, Sparky, Felix ** Frank Welker - Sparky (archive recordings) * Mari Devon as Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon/Sakuyamon * Mona Marshell - Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon/MegaGargomon * Michelle Ruff - Lopmon/Antylamon ** Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Lopmon (Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon footage) ** Cherami Leigh - Lopmon (Digimon Fusion footage) * Derek Stephen Prince - Impmon/Beelzemon, Veemon/ExVeemon/ * Paul St. Peter - Leomon, Wormmon/Stingmon/ * Lex Lang - Monodramon/Cyberdramon/Justimon * Richard Cansino - Guardromon ** Michael Sorich - Andromon * Wendee Lee - MarineAngemon * Brianne Siddall - Calumon * Dave Mallow - Grani * Tom Fahn - Agumon ** Lex Lang - WarGreymon/Omnimon (shared with Kirk Thornton) * Kirk Thornton - Gabumon/MetalGarurumon/Omnimon (shared with Lex Lang) * Tifanie Christun - Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack - Garudamon * Jeff Nimoy - Tentomon and Gennai * Anna Garduno - Palmon ** Dorothy Fahn - Lillymon * R. Martin Klein - Gomamon ** Michael Sorich - Zudomon * Laura Summer as Patamon ** Dave Mallow - MagnaAngemon * Edie Mirman - Gatomon/ * Neil Kaplan - Hawkmon/Aquilamon/ * Robert Axelrod - Armadillomon/Ankylomon/ * Ben Diskin - Shoutmon/OmniShoutmon, Cutemon * Greg Cipes - Gumdromon/ * Kyle Hebert - Dorulumon, Ballistamon, the Ox King * Johnny Yong Bosch - Dracomon * Michael McConnohie - Azulongmon ** David Lodge - Azulongmon (archive footage from Digimon Adventure 02) * Tony Pope - Zhuqiaomon * Dave Wittenberg - Ebonwumon * Steve Kramer - Baihumon * Jeff Nimoy - Gennai, Tentomon * Stephanie Nadolny - Goku ** Shane Ray - Goku (Great Ape form) * Laurie Steele - Krillin * Tiffany Vollmer - Bulma * Christopher Sabat - Yamcha, Turtle, Korin, Grandpa Gohan * John Burgmeier - Tien Shinhan * Brina Palencia - Chiaotzu, Puar ** Monika Antonelli - Chiaotzu, Puar (archive recordings) * Bryan Massey - Oolong ** Brad Jackson - Oolong (archive recording) * Mike McFarland - Master Roshi * Linda Young - Fortuneteller Baba * Sonny Strait - Fangs * Chuck Huber - See-Through, Emperor Pilaf * Laura Bailey - Chi-Chi * Meredith McCoy - Launch Japanese Cast * Masako Nozawa - Guilmon/Growmon/MelgaoGrowmon/Dukemon and Son Goku (or Goku) ** Yasuhiko Kawazu - Goku (Great Ape form) * Aoi Tada - Terriermon and Lopmon * Yuka Imai - Renamon * Hiroki Takahashi - Impmon * Ikkei Seta - Monodramon * Kiyoyuki Yanada - Guardromon * Ai Iwamura - MarinAngemon * Tomoko Kaneda - Culumon * Chika Sakamoto - Shoutmon, Agumon, Denver the Last Dinosaur, Bakumaru * Mayumi Yamaguchi - Gabumon * Atori Shigematsu - Piyomon * Takahiro Sakurai - Tentomon * Kinoko Yamada - Palmon * Junko Takeuchi - Gomamon * Miwa Matsumoto - Patamon * Yuka Tokumitsu - Tailmon * Junko Noda - V-mon * Naozumi Takahashi - Wormmon * Koichi Tochika - Hawkmon * Megumi Urawa - Armadimon, Dracomon * Kumiko Watanabe - Gumdramon * Hiroaki Hirata - Gennai * Jyurohta Kosugi - Qinglongmon * Shuuichirou Moriyama - Zhuqiaomon * Naoki Tatsua - Xuanwumon, Oolong and Karin ** Joji Yanami - Xuanwumon (archive recordings) ** Ichiro Nagai - Karin (archive recordings) * Hiroya Ishimaru - Baihumon (second voice in last half of Season 2) * Chikao Otsuka - Apoclymon * Kaneto Shiozawa - Devimon * Toshiyuki Morikawa - Vamdemon ** Ryuzaburou Ohtomo - Vamdemon (archive recordings) * Hiromi Tsuru - Bulma * Mayumi Tanaka - Kuririn * Toru Furuya - Yamcha * Naoko Watanabe - Pu-erh * Kohei Miyauchi - Kame-sen'nin Muten Roshi * Takahiro Fujimoto - Umigame ** Daisuke Gori - Umigame (archive recordings) * Mayumi Shō - Chi-Chi * Ryūzaburo Otomo - Gyumao ** Daisuke Gori - Gyumao (archive recordings) * Mami Koyama - Lunch and Arale Norimaki * Banjo Ginga - Bora * Mitsuko Horie - Upa * Shigeru Chiba as Emperor Pilaf * Tessho Genda as Shu * Eiko Yamada as Mai * Koichi Yamadera - Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask * Kaneta Kimotsuki - Pretorius Credits Digimon Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers Digimon Fusion (Digimon Xros Wars) Dragon Ball The Mask: Animated Series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) Super Mario Bros. (TV franchise) Kingdom Hearts Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series Lilo & Stitch Stitch! The Land Before Time Denver, the Last Dinosaur Dink, the Little Dinosaur Power Rangers/Super Sentai The Space Giants (Ambassador Magma or Magma Taishi) Adventurous Rock-Bat (Bouken Rockbat) * Produced by P Production (Japan) The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth Mega-Man We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Production Notes Trivia Facts Animation Techniques and Special Effects * Traditional Animation ** Cel Animation ** Digital Ink and Paint Animation * Stop Motion Animation ** Puppet Animation *** Animagic (Rankin/Bass) ** Clay Animation *** Trimentional Animation * Computer Animation * Optical Effects * Matte Paintings ** Traditional Matte Paintings *** Synthetic Drawings/Animation English Differences Japanese Counterpart Differences Ownership Rights English Version * Japanese Version * Transcripts * Guilmon's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story/Transcript * Guilmon's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story: The Director's Cut Edition/Transcript